Old Friends
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Based off Eragon and Eldest. Eragon's thought's when he learned Murtagh was still alive and found out about his betrayal. Sequel to 'Too Much To Bear'


**Old Friends**

**I did say I would work with a sequel to "Too Much To Bear", so here it is. First things first, I've never been good with one-shots, but practice makes perfect. This will probably be my last one-shot and I have an idea for a story, info is at the bottom of my profile if you want to check it out. This however, is **_**NOT**_** in Eragon's POV. **

So many thoughts and emotions swelled up inside him as Murtagh stood in front of him. It had been so long since he had seen Murtagh, his old friend. He thought he was dead, but now he was proved wrong and he was back from the grave. Eragon knew that if the King had captured him that it would have only been a certain amount of time before his friend would die.

Galbatorix wanted him back, the son of his most loyal follower, Morzan. He must have stopped at nothing when he learned that Murtagh ran away from him. And when he learned that he helped the new Rider he must have been furious and yet pleased after he captured him following the battle of Farthen Dur, when Ajihad was murdered.

Now he was a Rider, like himself. But he was working for the wrong side. The enemies' side. Not only that, but the enemy that killed King Hrothgar, King of the Dwarves.

"_Galbatorix knows our name and made us swear our allegiance in the Ancient Language."_

Eragon wondered how he could have found out Murtagh's name. He must have gone through a tremendous amount of torture while in the King's care. What he did know was that Murtagh no longer seemed to be the same person he was when they had traveled together. The ruby dragon was young but seemed to know what it was doing as if it had been doing it for years. They must have gone through brutal training and never gotten to rest.

When Eragon learned that the Twins were behind the attack, he felt he should have known. Those two couldn't be trusted. And when he found out that they were there in the battle, he felt his detest for them. They were the ones that killed Ajihad and had taken Murtagh to the King to be his prisoner. Eragon worried for Roran as he snuck up behind them undetected. How could a human go up against two powerful magic users?

"_Wait. I want to see what he'll do."_

Murtagh seemed to be toying with him, taunting him in a way, but didn't seem to want to kill him. Could it have been that he still was his friend, even if he sworn an oath in the Ancient Language? Can people still be friends under certain circumstances? Whatever the reason, the first was that Saphira was the only female dragon of the three eggs in Galbatorix's possession. He only wanted them alive to rebuild her race. If any of them died, so would Saphira and the King wouldn't have that.

The enemy Rider grabbed Zar'roc from Eragon and also its sheath.

"_Besides, Zar'roc should have gone to Morzan's oldest son, not his youngest. It is mine by right of birth."_

Those words stung. Eragon felt his world collapse under his feet. It couldn't have been true, just a lie. But when Murtagh repeated it in the Ancient Language, his world collapsed even more. Selena was his mother's name, as well as what Murtagh said the Twins had discovered. Then Eragon remembered what Angela had said about a betrayal in his family. It turned out Murtagh was the betrayer, not Roran.

After the ruby dragon disappeared with his Rider, it was there Eragon decided that Roran was his brother.

**Alright, I don't think the ending turned out how I wanted it to, but sometimes it doesn't work out that way. Does it? Well anyway, I hope it was ok, I had writers block with the end so that's one reason.**

**I hate seeing my fav character, Murtagh, being the victim of working for someone I would hunt down because he made him go through all that torture! I would have gotten the Twins too, those cowards!! I hope somehow Murtagh can be saved though, but I should be saying "Please Review" thank you. **


End file.
